


The Ugliest Jumper

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: From the FB writing prompt:  John, Sherlock, and an ugly sweater.Sherlock and Mycroft get convinced to participate in an ugly holiday jumper contest.





	The Ugliest Jumper

"I am not wearing that, John," Sherlock said sternly. The jumper John was holding up was positively hideous. "Even you wouldn't wear that."

"Oh, come on... it's Christmas colors, even, Sherlock - red, green, with gold and silver trim. And the design..."

"No. I refuse."

"Do you want Mycroft to win?" John grinned.

"Fine. But I want this one." Sherlock selected a jumper off the nearby rack.

"All right, but the other one would be better..." John giggled. Rather than argue the finer points of ugly, John quickly grabbed the jumper and took it to the checkout counter, before Sherlock could change his mind.

* * *

"Gregory, this is ridiculous. I will not wear that jumper."

"Oh come on, Mycroft. It'll be fun. You want to beat Sherlock, don't you?" Greg winked, appealing to the elder Holmes' sense of competitive spirit. 

Mycroft scowled. "I know what you're trying to do, Gregory, and it won't work this time." 

"Oh, really?" Greg replied, with a knowing grin. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. He reached into the rack and pulled out a random jumper. "This one."

Greg looked it over approvingly, and took it to the sales lady to ring it up.

* * *

Molly and Sally were sitting at the bar, waiting for the rest of their party to arrive. 

"Do you think they'll actually play along?" Molly asked, sipping her wine.

Sally giggled. "Oh, I have the utmost faith in John and Greg to cajole them into doing it," she replied, taking a long drink of her pint. "Besides, they're so competitive, I can't imagine them turning down a chance to show each other up."

The women looked up at the door at the same time. John and Greg walked in together, grinning like mad, barely able to contain their laughter. Behind them came Sherlock and Mycroft, studiously glaring at each other... wearing identical jumpers.

The sight of the Holmes brothers, standing side-by-side, wearing matching navy blue jumpers, covered in reindeer and Christmas trees, with gaudy sequins and a string of horrific lights included for sport, was more than the women could stand. They nearly fell out of their chairs with laughter. John and Greg stopped trying to stifle their own laughter, as well.

"I think it's a tie - we both win. Or lose," Mycroft shrugged. 

Sherlock passed his credit card to the bartender. "I will take care of their tab," pointing at the giggling group. The bartender nodded and ran his card.

Retrieving his card, Sherlock turned and left, Mycroft close on his heels, and Mycroft's driver took them to Baker Street.

* * *

The brothers sat in Sherlock's living room, each with a glass of Mycroft's good bourbon. 

"I'm glad that is over," Mycroft mumbled.

"Indeed. How many stores did Lestrade have to drag you through?"

"Three. And John?"

"I managed to find the jumper in the second store," Sherlock grinned. "I must admit, though, it was the easiest holiday shopping I've ever done."

"Same. All things considered, it was quick and relatively painless."

The brothers smiled at each other, and raised their glasses for a toast.

"To everyone getting what they wanted for Christmas," Sherlock smiled.


End file.
